Chapter 11:What is this place?! (TAoA)
(Author’s Note:This is it. My best shot at remaking chapter 11. I’ve made a mistake of posting a chapter fragment and I won’t do it again. Time for old habits to die in a fire now. This chapter pretty much tells you a very little bit about where the heck Aaron is and exploration,yay! Criticism is appreciated.) Aaron fell..and fell...and fell…...until he landed somewhere in some sort of mansion? No. It looks like a museum...eh it doesn’t matter. The thing is that Aaron is no longer in his homeworld anymore. "Gaah. Where am I now?” Aaron said as he looked around. He was in a nice big room. Just kidding,it actually looks old and everything here is rusted. From drawers to paintings hanged on the walls. There was only one way out of this room which is the door,of course. "Well. This sure looks old. Am I in some sort of creepy mansion or something?” Aaron thought to himself as he left the room. He then finds himself in some sort of dark hallway with lit torches. The only thing to do now is to go forward. As he floated down the hallway,he looked at the paintings. There is the Mona Lisa,Chubbazilla…a hamburger….yep. Nothing interesting to see here….or so Aaron thought as he stumbled upon one certain painting. It looked...so...familiar...so strange..that thanks to his curiosity. He had to look up to see what it is. The painting shows a boy with orange hair wearing some clothes and a pumpkin mask(that looks like Aaron’s face). The title of this painting is simply called “Leif”. "Leif...where have I heard of that name before?” Aaron wondered. He HEARD of that name before but where…? “....Eh,it doesn’t matter right now because I need to find out where the heck I’m actually in and if I can find anyone else (COUGH COUGH Marinick) there that could help me.” Aaron said,dismissing the thought as he continued to float down the hallway. He then heard screams coming from somewhere. He turned around and saw that it was coming from this door. This only means one thing:Someone is inside and HE or SHE MAY BE IN TROUBLE! Aaron quickly opened the door and saw a hammer bro fighting some sort of abomination. It was a hopeless battle because the abomination was slowly moving towards the hammer bro,not affected by the hammers thrown at it. The hammer bro noticed Aaron and yelled out to him. “H-HEY! CAN YOU HELP ME OUT THERE BEFORE I TURN INTO DEAD MEAT?”. Aaron quickly nodded before distracting the abomination by using Breath. “IT LOOKS LIKE THE MONSTER ISN’T BEING AFFECTED BY ANY OF OUR ATTACKS. WE HAVE TO RUN!” Aaron shouted. The hammer bro nodded and threw one last hammer at the abomination before running out of the room with Aaron following from behind. As they ran and ran. They could hear roaring behind them. Aaron looked back and saw the abomination,catching up to them! “CRAP. IT’S FOLLOWING US! WHAT DO WE DO?” Aaron yelled,panicking. “Relax. There is a fork path coming up so we’ll have to split up all right? Try to survive” The hammer bro said before they both split up (Aaron going left and the hammer bro going right). The abomination looked around to see which path he is taking before ultimately taking the right path. Aaron then went into the next room. “I think I lost him…” He thought to himself. Aaron then looked around again and this time,it’s a puzzle room! “Alright. It looks like I have to do some lucky guessing here or else I could end up triggering a trap” Aaron said. He then floated towards the posters and looked at them. “Fifteen out of Fifteen yoshi dentists suggest that you pull Lever A” “Six out of fifteen yoshi dentists suggest that you pull Lever B” “Four out of fifteen yoshi dentists suggest that you pull Lever C” “A measly two out of fifteen yoshi dentists suggest that you pull Lever D” “One single Randy295 suggest that you pull Lever E recommends this” “Huh so five levers and at least three to four of them trigger a trap. This will be hard” Aaron said as he carefully thought of which options he should eliminate. “Lever A is obviously a trap. A beginner’s trap that is…Hmm,what the heck is a “Randy295”? Besides,I don’t trust that poster either so Lever E is out. I think Lever D is the right option. I don’t know but I have to trust my gut here.” Aaron said,feeling confident as he (somehow) pulled Lever D. The locked door then opened,revealing a stairway going up. “All right. I better keep on going before any other monster catches me and eats me for dinner” Aaron said,floating up the stairs. He then explored more and more of the mansion-museum...whatever it is. Encountering new obstacles in his way and hazards that he has to watch out for...and dealing with G.Aaron’s insults as well. What will he face next? Maybe we can find out soon....